


In another life

by gabbriell__e



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbriell__e/pseuds/gabbriell__e
Summary: A series of one shots set in an au where Izumo died on that rooftop.





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the ways Izumo thought he would die, he never thought he'd end up shot and bleeding out on a rooftop, by the hands of another King no less. He's supposed to be smarter than that. Even with that thought in mind though, he goes against his better judgement. Pulling out his phone, he scrolls through his contacts on the blood covered screen until he finally gets to the contact he wants. 

Totsuka.

“Heya Kusanagi! Did you get the footage for Anna? I hope so, it’s such a lovely view, I’m sure she'll love it...” Came his ever cheery voice, oblivious to the state his friend is in. Ah. Even at a time like this, he can make Izumo smile like there's not a thing in the world to worry about. 

Just as he goes to force an explanation out of himself, a violent cough wracks his body, when his lungs finally stop feeling like they’re going to implode on themselves Izumo manages to force out one word, “Totsuka...hgh..” 

“Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?” He sounds worried. Well, there's good reason for him to be, but Izumo finds himself unable to force out more than a strained whimper. He’s running out of time. 

Izumo feels his muscles growing weaker, and before he knows it, he's dropping his phone. Barely processing what's going on, he just barely hears the screen if his phone shattering, Tatara’s now panicked voice still coming through the speaker, “Kusanagi! Did something happen? Talk to me-- Izumo.” 

“Tatara? What's up, you look worried bout--” 

“Yata, come with me. Izumo is..” 

Tuning out their shuffling and panicked voices, Izumo supposes it was quite cruel of him to call them. He should have called for help, for someone who would know what to do, but it was a bit late for that now. 

“Izumo! Are you alright?” Tatara sounded close to tears. 

“Tatara...can you hear me?”

“Just tell me what's wrong…!” 

“I think...I had fun. With you, Mikoto, with HOMRA.” 

Hearing a stifled gasp, Izumo smiles at Tatara's reply to him, “You idiot. Stop talking like that. You-- you're Izumo Kusanagi. You’re going to make it, I just know you will!” 

“Even at a time like this...I'm glad you were here,” Replied the pretty blond. As he thinks about what time it must be, he ignores his friends desperate voice to apologize. 

“Ah, tell Anna that I'm sorry. It seems that I’ve ruined her birthday. And Mikoto...I wonder. Will he be angry?” It seemed like a silly question on the surface, this is Mikoto, of course he'll be angry. But Izumo isn't someone like Anna or Tatara, he's supposed to be smart. Is supposedly able to take care of himself, and now it's his own fault for ending up in this situation. 

The shuffling on the other side of the call only grows quieter as Izumo looks up at the night sky from where he lies on the ground. Hah...so he was right. The view truly is wonderful, even on a night like this. 

 

 

 

“MR. KUSANAGI!” 

“IZUMO!” 

The distressed cries of his name startled Izumo out of his hazy thoughts, bringing his gaze from the stars to his friends. With only a moment to spare, Tatara dives forward and onto his knees before the blond. Gently taking the dying bartender into his arms, he tells Yata to call their King before addressing Izumo. 

“Who did this? Who shot you, Izumo?” Even though he knew he was already speaking --some gibberish about the Colourless King-- Izumo finds himself unable to focus properly on the question, mind otherwise occupied by the thoughts of how he wanted to see his best friend smile one last time. 

Deciding to voice his thoughts, Izumo stares up at the brunette, voice barely above a weak whisper, “Totsuka...smile irresponsibly. That'll put me most at peace.” 

Clearly shocked at the request, Tatara’s eyes begin to brim with tears before complying. Even though it’s clearly strained, voice shaking with a barely restrained sob, he forces out his usual catchphrase. “H-hey, don't sweat it. It'll all work out in the end.” 

Smiling faintly at the words, Izumo finally relaxes his tense body, eyes sliding shut as he slumps further into his friends body, chest stilling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king finds out about his queens demise.

To say Mikoto was surprised to be awakened by the vibrating of his phone, Yata's name flashing across the screen, would be an understatement. It’s pretty late, and it'd be easy to fall back asleep but...something tells him this is a call he needs to take. Hesitating for a brief moment, the redhead decides to pick up the call. Yata wouldn’t call him at this time without a good reason. 

“Mr. Mikoto...Mr. Mikoto.” Cried his third in commands voice, distress clear in his tone. 

Suddenly feeling a lot more awake, Mikoto sits up on the couch, worry clouding his mind as he tries to remember if Totsuka had gone straight home or planned on going somewhere else. Knowing the kid, he probably took a detour and gotten himself into trouble. Mikoto can only hope this call isn't too bad news, that his friend of eight years is okay. 

“Yata, what's going on? Totsuka okay?” 

“I'm sorry…” 

“...Put Izumo on.” 

“I can't.” 

Heart jumping into his throat, Mikoto's worst nightmares flash through his head, jumbling together, all with the same results: Totsuka has finally gone and gotten himself killed. And Izumo-- he was probably dealing with the death of their friend, perhaps already carrying his body back. 

As his thoughts race through his head, he barely hears the rustling on the other side of the line before the familiar sound of his friends voice pulls him out of his thoughts, “King. I'm sorry.” 

“Totsuka? What's happened? I thought-- why did Yata call me.” 

“I’m afraid I have bad news, King. It's Izumo. He's…” Tatara explains, voice stiff until he cuts himself off with his own barely restrained sob. 

“Izumo is dead.” 

No. That's not possible. He can't be dead, he's Izumo Kusanagi. He's the smart one, he's always okay, he has to be. 

“I-- I don't think Yata or I can carry him. Can you come to us?” 

“...yeah. Text me where you guys are.” Before Tatara can get out a reply, Mikoto hangs up. He knows he shouldn't keep them waiting, but he needs time to think. Process that...he's gone. Izumo shouldn't have been the one to go. Of everyone in HOMRA, including Mikoto himself, he was the smartest one. The one who had the best chance at a normal life. Well, he would've if he hadn't met Mikoto. He'd also still be alive if-- 

Mikoto is jerked out of his thoughts by Anna's soft, questioning voice, “Mikoto?” 

The heat of his anger finally overtaking his body, his sanctum lighting up, he says the two words he'd be pondering for the past few minutes. 

“Izumo died.” The words felt heavy on his tongue, it was as if saying it out loud solidified the fact that it’s real, and it happened, even though he hadn't even seen the body yet. Just as he moved to get up, he hears Anna say his name yet again, sadness tainting the girls voice, and before he knows it her small arms are around his neck, head next to his own. 

Not knowing what to do, Mikoto wraps his arms around her too, letting himself relax into her grip and calming his sanctum. He has to be strong for however long he survives. If not for himself, then for Anna.


	3. Entropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited.

It had only been twelve days since he'd last been with Izumo, but every one of those days felt like his own personal hell. It had been chaos the whole time, without his bartender to bring order to the anger and disarray everyone within their clan had felt, including himself. But finally...he was with him again. 

“Damn it, Mikoto...couldn't ya have found it in you to live? Everyone-- Anna, Totsuka, our clansmen, needed you! And you...” Came the familiar nagging of his pretty blonde, voice filled with irritation. (Totsuka would say he also sounded tired, maybe even a little sad. But he's not Totsuka.) 

Sighing a little, Mikoto looks up at his boyfriend, waiting for the rest of his lecture before he can bring the man into his arms. (Where he belongs) Instead of continuing with his scolding though, Izumo simply stands there and stares at the redhead, puzzled look on his face. 

“I know it ain't any of my business, but why didn't ya listen to them? You could've let Munakata arrest the guy, gotten your revenge, and moved on. You didn't have to…” 

“You really think I'd let the guy who killed you be killed by Munakata?” Mikoto forced out, barely discernible irritation laced into his tone, “You're my clansmen. My responsibility. Wouldn't have been satisfied just watching him die, I wanted to put an end to him myself.” 

Momentarily shocked by the honest answer, Izumo's tense shoulders finally begin to relax as a warm smile makes its way onto his face. Voice equally fond, Izumo sighs out an exasperated reply, “You idiot...if ya missed me, y'could've just said so.” 

Flustered and unable to form an answer, Mikoto brings Izumo into his arms for the longly awaited hug. Breathing in the scent of his dearly missed queen, the redhead feels all of the negative feelings and tension leave his body, head burrowing further into the crook of the bartenders neck. He never wants to be away from the man in his arms for that long ever again.


End file.
